Darkwing o Darkwarrior
by Biancamanda16
Summary: S.H.U.S.H crea una nueva maquina del tiempo y al probarla un agente va al futuro y descubre algo terrible.
1. Chapter 1

S.H.U.S.H crea otra maquina del tiempo y el director Hoonter autoriza que uno de los agentes de S.H.U.S.H la pruebe el agente va al futuro y descubre que el futuro no es tan bueno como creía en el hay un dictador en San Canario que acabo con todos los criminales pero los ciudadanos de San Canario son presos del miedo han perdido la libertad de expresión.

Pues para el nuevo dictador que se auto proclamó Salvador de San Canario incluso oír música a un volumen muy alto o tirar basura en la calle es un crimen que se paga con cadena perpetua ese dictador es el Pato guerrero oscuro Dark Warrior el agente logró volver para informar a S.H.U.S.H de su hallazgo.

Y lo peor para el director de S.H.U.S.H fue enterarse de la identidad del futuro director su ídolo personal el Pato Darkwing.

Grizzlykof opina que la mejor forma de evitar tal evento sería encerrar a Darkwing en una prisión de máxima seguridad. Pero el director se niega el cree que tienen que investigar más para saber que es lo que activo tal cambio en el héroe de San Canario así que así empieza una misión especial para el agente que descubrió todo.

Pero Gryzzlykof asegura que deben mantener a DarkWing vigilado el director le dice que DarkWing no tiene que saber nada de todo el asunto no aun y solo debe saberlo si es autorizado por el así que Gryzzlykof deja de protestar.

Luego de un tiempo el agente vuelve con algo de información asegura que vio a la hija de DarkWing cuando viajo y descubrió que para DarkWing la niña había desaparecido 10 años y eso provocó que DarkWing se vuelva más rudo y violento el pensó que Megavolt y Quck Guason le habían hecho algo el creyó que la habían asesinado cuando ella huyó por que no le hizo caso y salió del casa ratas.

Así que decidió que ningún villano volvería a dañar alguien tan indefenso como una niña si ellos podían acabar con la vida de alguien tan presiado como su hija no merecen ninguna compasión solo la muerte.


	2. Chapter 2

Al oír al agente terminar el informe y con los documentos de su investigación sobre su mesa el director de S.H.U.S.H pidió que lo dejarán sólo para pensar Hoonter pensó que DarkWing debió de haber sufrido mucho y sabía que el dolor de la pérdida hace que las personas cambien y hay veces el cambio no es nada bueno.

Luego esta la chica ella debió de haber viajado en el tiempo con la maquina de Quack Guason y Megavolt así que tenía que hablar con ella para saber que es lo que sabe pero como hablaría con ella sin que DarkWing sepa.

Tendría que inventar una escusa quizá darle una misión a DarkWing y luego localizaria a la niña y hablaría con ella personalmente.

El sabía que la niña también cuenta con una identidad secreta a ver como era a si Quiverwing Quack podia decirle a DarkWing que necesitaba la ayuda de ella en una misión pero siendo su hija el querría saber de que se trata.

Y si le decía al amigo de DarkWing que la traiga no el no es bueno guardando secretos.

Podría también enviar a un agente a traer a la niña cuando DarkWing esté ocupado en alguna misión que el le dé.

En fin ya se le ocurriría algo pero segun él agente aun tenían mucho tiempo.

Pero el no confiaba en eso por que los viajes en el tiempo siempre son confusos mejor actuar rápido sería más sencillo si le decía a DarkWing todo pero entonces el sería el que plantace la idea la creación de Darkwarrior si sabia incluso el nombre ya habría riesgo de su existencia tenia que ser cuidadoso la niña tiene información y eso seguro es importante se preguntaba si ella le había dicho algo a su Padre pero el supone que no pobre niña haber visto a su Padre de ese modo le haría dolido seguro le provocó pesadillas y que hay de Megavolt y Quack Guason esos dos ellos también fueron puesto que era su maquina la que envió a la niña al futuro con ellos pero eso era solo una suposición hasta ahora pero tenia la sensación de que estaba en lo correcto.

Grizzlykof lo llamo

Trae a Megavolt y Quack Guason

En seguida Señor.


End file.
